El Profesor
by Askarsha
Summary: Él era el nuevo profesor, el otro iba en su ultimo año. Ambos con gustos totalmente distintos, pero siempre hay un punto que une a las personas; ¡Cállate Loca! ¡Profesora Hanji!
1. Primer día de clases

**"El Profesor"**

**By: Askarsha**

**Capítulo uno**

**"Primer dia de Clases"**

* * *

El despertador sonó a las seis con treinta minutos, arrojó las sabanas hacia un lado y se dirigió a la ducha, eran exactamente quince minutos en los que se preocupaba de limpiar su cuerpo. Al salir, secaba con conciencia cada rincón de su cuerpo, se vestía con la ropa impecablemente doblada que estaba en su armario, y antes de ir a desayunar sus tostadas con huevo y una taza de café, dejaba su cama perfectamente arreglada.

La vida de Corporal Rivaille era así todas las mañanas de lunes a viernes, el fin de semana se daba el lujo de levantarse casi rozando las ocho de la mañana, algo totalmente ocioso de su parte, pero era el lujo que se daba secretamente, no quería que nadie se enterara de su flojera.

Tomo asiento, con su desayuno perfectamente servido con los cubiertos correspondientes, colocó una servilleta de tela sobre sus muslos y comenzó a comer mientras veía las noticias matutinas. Al terminar lavó toda la loza, se cepillo los dientes, usando el hilo dental y enjuague bucal, y se paró junto al espejo de la puerta para colocarse su inconfundible pañuelo en el cuello.

Tomo su abrigo y su maletín, guardo las llaves en el bolsillo del pantalón y dio una última ojeada a su departamento. Todo en orden. Satisfecho abrió la puerta, dispuesto a llegar a los estacionamientos del edificio e ir a su nuevo empleo.

Pero no contó con un factor.

-¡Corporal!

No contó que la bruja estaría levantada a esa hora.

-Zoe…- murmuro, sintió el tic de su ojo izquierdo cuando la mujer, desgraciadamente más alta que él, le abrazó por la espalda encorvándose a su figura y colocándole los pechos sobre su coronilla.

-¡buenos días colega!

-horrible- a penas Hanji le soltó comenzó a caminar hacia el ascensor, la otra le siguió feliz tarareando alguna melodía.

-va a ser genial, será como cuando íbamos al colegio

-¿no has pensado en casarte?

-sólo con un hombre tan loco como yo- y aquello no lo dudaba. Hanji era su mejor amiga, era una loca insufrible, pero desde que tenían doce había sido incondicional con él, por ello, quince años más tarde, vivían en el mismo block de departamentos, y le había seguido en la idea de dar clases en un colegio antes de avanzar a lo que él deseaba, dar clases en la universidad.

-¡colega!- Zoe se le colgó del brazo y le guio a paso veloz hacia el auto de él- hay que irnos juntos

-¿y eso?

- porque en el fondo sé que disfrutas mi compañía.

-estás loca- pero aun así abrió la puerta del capítulo dejándola pasar.

-te presentaré a todos nuestros colegas, y no te preocupes, no hay nadie tan pesado como tú- le dijo mientras cambiaba cada dos segundos la estación de radio- ¿te asignaron un curso?

-sí, el 4-C- recordó

-te irá bien, buenos niños, yo les he impartido desde que entraron a la preparatoria

Hanji se había titulado de bioquímica con honores, era una loca, sin lugar a dudas, pero era una maldita loca inteligente, por ello, al titularse, le habían llovido las ofertas de trabajo, pero ella, en un acto típico de locura, había decido impartir biología y un taller de química en una preparatoria. Y apenas él había terminado su magister, le invitó a seguir sus pasos.

"es una experiencia enriquecedora" – le había dicho.

-las clases comienzan a las 8:10, tendremos tiempo de compartir una taza de café con los colegas.

-maravilloso- murmuró sarcásticamente.

Al doblar la esquina vio el imponente edificio blanco que conformaba la preparatoria, por un segundo tuvo un mal presentimiento al ver las rejas, sacudió levemente la cabeza, ¿qué le podía pasar en una preparatoria?, por supuesto que nada importante, sólo alguna migraña por algún alumno imbécil.

Esperaba no toparse con uno así.

.

.

-¡Eres un imbécil Eren Jeager!

Eren apenas tuvo tiempo para cerrar los ojos cuando la cachetada que le dio la chica frente a él le hizo girar la cabeza en casi 90 grados. Con los ojos llorosos vio como la chica se iba indignada, con la falda escolar roja meciéndose al ritmo de sus enfurecidos pasos.

-eso te pasa por juntarte con cualquiera.

Giró la cabeza, con la mano sosteniéndose la mejilla enrojecida y se le quedó viendo a su hermana Mikasa, por su parte ella le miraba con un dejo de reproche en la mirada.

-no es una cualquiera- dijo tratando de defender a la chica que le había abofeteado.

-fue a tu habitación en la primera cita- dijo entrecerrando los ojos- y no es muy silenciosa.

Se le subió un poco los colores a la cara y prefirió no decir nada más, si comenzaba a discutir con Mikasa tenía todas las de perder. Su hermana suspiró resignada y de su bolso saco un tubo plástico.

-es crema- le dijo- te aliviara un poco el ardor de la mejilla.

-gracias- dijo mientras abrió el tubo y se echaba sobre la mejilla adolorida.

-¿otra despechada?

-¡ey, Armin!- saludo a su amigo rubio que venía montado en su bicicleta- ¿Cómo amaneciste?

-mejor que tú al parecer- le respondió bromeando- vaya, sí que te pego con fuerza esa chica… ¿Isabel?

-no, Clara- respondió Mikasa

-¿e Isabel?

-le pateo los huevos la semana pasada.

-¡Mikasa!- le gritó furioso a su hermana que se hizo la desentendida, por su parte Armin se rio bajito mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-algún día alguna te golpeará tan fuerte que no te podrás levantar nunca más- su amigo meditó unos segundos y agregó- o te enamoraras.

-pero si yo me enamoro de esas chicas- rebatió con un tono infantil haciendo un puchero- o bueno… las primeras tres horas.

-en qué momento te volviste un Don Juan- suspiró abatido Armin haciendo andar su bicicleta, Eren y Mikasa hicieron lo mismo con las suyas.

-no lo soy…. Es sólo que vivo las relaciones más al extremo- Nadie le respondió, así que dio el tema por zanjado- supe por Conny que el profesor Pixie ya no dará clases.

-así es- respondió Armin- ahora es el director, tendremos un nuevo profesor jefe y de Historia.

-¿Cómo crees que sea?- preguntó recordando el rostro bonachón y jovial que siempre llevaba el profesor Pixie cuando comenzaba a hablar sobre algún hecho en especial. Siempre se llevó bien con él, lo cual era bueno ya que él no era muy dado a leer y Pixie siempre se tomaba el tiempo para conversar y explicarle todos los contenidos con mucha paciencia antes de dar las pruebas.

-espero que sea alguien con las mismas capacidades de enseñanza que el señor Pixie- dijo Armin ingresando por la entrada de la preparatoria.

-bueno, y aquí estamos- guardaron sus bicicletas y Eren pasó sus brazos por los hombros de Mikasa y Armin- después de doce años estudiando juntos por fin estamos en nuestro último año, ¿algún deseo?

Los tres en sincronía cerraron los ojos y colocaron las manos en pose de oración.

-que logre las notas para ingresar a la universidad- dijo Armin.

-que nuestro equipo de futbol gane las regionales - dijo Eren

-que una despechada no mate a mi hermano

-¡Mikasa!- le regaño, la chica solo le miro virando los ojos al final.

-bien, entonces que tal… que mi hermano no salga con ninguna chica este año

-eres cruel

-¡Vamos!- dijo Armin tratando de aliviar a la figura deprimida de Eren- ya va a tocar el timbre, debemos ir o llegaremos tarde.

Ingresaron al edificio, la marea de estudiantes vestidos con los colores grises y azul marino se le hacía hasta nostálgica, saber que iba a ser su último año le ponía en un estado de bipolaridad; por un lado se encontraba feliz, pronto dejaría la escuela, pero por el otro extrañaría las paredes blancas, el timbre cada mañana, y las salidas después de clases con sus amigos.

Tomo asiento a un lado de la ventana, Mikasa estaba junto a él en la fila siguiente y Armin delante de ella.

-Hola, Tarado

-hola, cara de caballo- estrechó las manos con Jean, quien se sentó delante de él- llegas justo

-si, a mi bicicleta se le pincho una rueda en el camino- se pasó una mano por los cabellos en un gesto de irritación- un total fastidio- levanto la vista y la enfocó en las de Armin y Mikasa- hola- les dijo levantando dos dedos de una mano, Mikasa le correspondió el gesto en silencio mientras que Armin cabeceo un tanto nervioso sacando casi al instante un libro y se puso a leer.

Fue en ese momento que la puerta se abrió dando paso al, ahora, Director Pixie y a un hombre joven y bajo, ambos avanzaron hasta el centro del salón. Pixie los veía con su típica sonrisa de abuelo, mientras que el otro parecía perforarlos con la mirada.

.

.

Retuvo las ganas de hacer crujir sus dientes, así que opto por darle otro sorbo a su café. El conocer a sus nuevos colegas no le supo mayor inconveniente, tampoco con el director, al parecer no les sorprendía que hubiese sido tan seco y cortante al saludar y presentarse, de seguro fue por que Hanji les advirtió de su forma de ser, y hablando de la loca, ahí estaba ella contando anécdotas vergonzosas de cuando tenían quince. Deseaba matarla en ese instante.

-ohh! Lo que hace la juventud- rio Pixie cuando Hanji termino la anécdota- pero bueno, ya habrá tiempo para más historias. Rivaille- le llamo- ya es hora de ir a presentarte a mi antiguo curso, ¡que todos tengan una buena jornada!

Salieron de la sala de profesores junto a varios más que rápidamente se fueron a sus respectivos salones.

-los muchachos son en general tranquilos- le dijo mientras avanzaban por el pasillo- algunos tienen sus mañas, como Sasha, ella siempre está comiendo algo que esconde bajo el pupitre, pero nada grave- rio agitando la mano- hay algunos que tendrás que entregarles mucha paciencia.

-no tengo mucha- dijo sinceramente, Pixio le sonrió de lado.

-de a poco se las tendrás, se ganaran tu cariño, te lo aseguro

-lo dudo- murmuro bajo, y al parecer Pixie no lo escuchó, o se hizo el desentendido.

Llegaron a la puerta que sobre ella rezaba un cartel que decía "4-C", Pixie le dio una última mirada de aliento y ambos ingresaron al salón. Inmediatamente se creó un silencio expectante mientras ambos avanzaban hacia el centro del salón.

-buenos días mis muchachitos- saludo Pixie cruzando los brazos tras la espalda- como deben saber, me han ascendido a director de este establecimiento por lo que ya no seré su profesor- casi le dan arcadas cuando vio que varios estudiantes pusieron cara de pena, y uno, sentado al lado de la ventana y de ojos verdes, hizo un puchero- pero no lloren, me seguirán viendo. Sin embargo, necesitan a un maestro que les enseñe, es por ello que quiero presentarles a su nuevo maestro de Historia, y profesor guía, el profesor Corporal Rivaille.

-un gusto- dijo sin más, no iba a hacer esas estupideces de dar un discurso, o sonreírles. Ni muerto.

-bueno, espero que se lleven bien- dijo Pixie antes de retirarse del salón.

A penas la puerta se cerró, la habitación quedó en un silencio sepulcral, nadie se movía. Todos los alumnos miraban a su nuevo profesor, y Rivaille miraba a cada cara añinada que le observaba.

"_Donde mierda me vine a meter_"-pensó.

Comenzó la clase ordenándoles inmediatamente que comenzaran a explicar lo último que habían visto. De a poco se fue soltando y los alumnos en silencio comenzaron a anotar en sus cuadernos. No es que tuviera miedo de chiquillos, es sólo que él no tenía mucha paciencia, y si es que uno le sacaba de quicio no podía simplemente golpearlo, como siempre lo hacía, o tendría una linda demanda de los padres.

La clase avanzó sin ninguna dificultad, y cuando menos se lo esperó, el timbre de cambio de hora estaba sonando. Estaba guardando sus apuntes en su maletín cuando un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Peligro.

-¿Qué asignatura tienen ahora?- preguntó a la chica sentada frente al escritorio.

-Biología, profesor- respondió cortes la rubia.

Fue cosa de segundos los que tuvo en que dejo su maletín sobre la mesa, en el preciso momento en que la puerta se abría de golpe y una castaña con anteojos entraba como una bala hacia el salón con los brazos extendidos mientras gritaba:

-¡Corporal!

Coloco el antebrazo frente a su pecho y cuando la loca de su amiga se le tiró encima, sólo hizo presión con este sobre el estómago de Hanji, mandándola a volar sobre él, cayendo de forma estrepitosa sobre el piso al otro lado del escritorio.

-¡profesora Hanji!- gritó alarmada la misma rubia a la que le había consultado.

-no te preocupes, Krista, estoy bien- le dijo parándose de un salto, le miró ceñuda mientras arreglaba sus lentes.

-¡no puede hacerle eso a la profesora!- gritó otro alumno, de cabello castaño y ojos verdes, el mismo al que había visto haciendo el puchero.

-no te preocupes, Eren- Zoe levanto una mano, haciendo callar al muchacho.- este enano insensible no va a entender lo que le digas.

Sintió como una venita palpitaba en su sien.

-y después preguntas por qué te golpeo- le dijo tratando de ocultar su ofuscamiento.

-sé que me amas en secreto, por eso lo haces

-¿amar a una loca? Prefiero que me devoren los caníbales

-elegir ese tipo de muerte es bastante interesante. ¡Estas tan loco como yo!

-pero yo no soy tan escandaloso, bruja.

-amargado

-estúpida

-¡Cuidado se te va a hacer una mancha!- le gritó arrojando de pronto polvo escarchado desde uno de los bolsillos de su bata.

-me voy- dijo Rivaille, sentía que si seguía ahí discutiendo con Zoe su decencia, o lo que quedaba de ella, se iría por el caño, no pensaba hacer una escena más grande frente a sus alumnos el primer día de clases, y en especial por culpa de Hanji. Tomó su maletín y se dirigió a la puerta.

-¡hoy ceno contigo, y no te funcionará no abrirme la puerta, tengo copia de tus llaves!

_"Mierda"-_pensó, hoy tendría que cocinar para dos.

.

.

Eren observaba sorprendido como el profesor Rivaille hacia abandono de la sala luego de haberse montado un numerito con la profesora Hanji. Todos conocían lo extrovertida, y a veces rayando en la locura, que podía ser la profesora de biología, pero nunca la había visto interactuar de tal forma con nadie, en especial le impresionaba que fuera justamente con aquel hombre de actitud parca.

Era simplemente, sorprendente.

-¿profesora, usted conoce al profesor Rivaille?- preguntó Krista

-por supuesto, somos amigos de toda la vida- dijo sonriendo- bien, ahora saquen sus libros que veremos la teoría de…

-profesora, yo no traje mi libro- dijo Eren avergonzado, a su lado Mikasa modulo _"por caliente"._ No Isabel no tenía nada que ver, ¿o era Clara?

-empezando el año con mal pie, Eren, sólo porque el primer día nadie se enoja te lo dejare pasar- le guiño un ojo y se giró al resto de la clase- ¡vamos niños con mas ánimos!

.

.

Rivaille miraba el mensaje de texto que le mostraba la pantalla del celular, frente a él las ollas hervían, y en la mesa ya estaban los dos puestos colocados perfectamente y una fuente de ensalada.

La olla donde estaban los ravioles comenzó a burbujear, la tapa se elevaba y golpeaba incesantemente una y otra vez mientras que la espuma comenzaba a asomarse por los bordes, amenazando que en cualquier momento el agua subiría y se derramaría, sería un total desastre, pero en aquel momento no le importó, su mente estaba ocupada en el par de frases que leía una y otra vez.

-¡honey, I`am home!- grito Hanji desde la puerta, entrando como un torbellino de felicidad, pero la sonrisa de la mujer decayó al ver a su amigo quito a mitad de la cocina mientras el agua de una olla se desparramaba- ¿estás enojado por lo que hice hoy en tu clases? Si te molestó tanto no lo vuelvo a hacer- murmuro bajito, acercándose suavemente a su amigo- ¿Rivaille?

Este solo le miro y le entrego el celular mientras comenzaba a servir la cena. Hanji observó la pantalla e inmediatamente su corazón se apretó de dolor, por su amigo. Se sentó en la mesa, Corporal se sentó frente a ella mientras depositaba los platos y colgaba el delantal blanco en un gancho en la puerta de la cocina. Hanji, cuando su amigo se hubo sentado, dejo el celular sobre la mesa, desde donde la pantalla se podía leer claramente: _me casaré. Lo pasamos bien, cuídate._

Hanji encendió la televisión y coloco las noticias nocturnas, fue lo único que se escuchó por un rato.

-es un idiota- finalmente dijo, Corporal alzo la mirada hacia ella- es un cobarde, le importa el qué dirán. Cuando tenga cincuenta y ya tenga nietos no va a aguantar más y por fin saldrá del closet.

-no creo que lo haga- murmuro Rivaille comiendo una hoja de lechuga- siempre sospeché que sólo estaba probando.

-pues fue mucho tiempo para estar probando- le dijo frunciendo el ceño. Finalmente llevo su mano hacia la de Corporal que reposaba sobre la mesa, y se la tomó con fuerza, Rivaille no hizo nada, no la quito, y la única señal que obtuvo Hanji de que le agradecía ese gesto fue esa mirada con un destello brillante oculto al final de su pupila- ya verás que pronto aparecerá alguien para ti.

-me has dicho lo mismo por años.

-pues en algún momento acertaré.

-loca.

-amargado.

El ambiente por fin volvió a ser el de siempre cuando estaban ellos, y pudieron disfrutar de una agradable cena.

Al acostarse, volvió a ver el mensaje, esperaba que las palabras de Hanji acertaran esta vez.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Hola a tod s! ¿como les ha ido? espero que bien, y como ven he vuelto esta vez no con un one-short, sino que con una historia, no será muy larga, pero espero que la disfruten.**

**A todo esto tuve problemas con el nombre de Rivaille, por que no se sabe si ese es su nombre o su apellido, pero averigüe y Rivaille es apellido, pero aquello no ayuda mucho ya que en el anime utilizan nombres como apellidos, es todo tan confuso. Así que estuve buscando y resulta que según una revista oficial el nombre completo de Rivaille es "Lance Corporal Rivaille" y el "Lévi" es en verdad otra forma romanizada de Rivaille, así que vendría a ser lo mismo. Así que finalmente me decidí por quedarme con esa fuente, si mas adelante sale alguna fuente oficial lo cambiaré.**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado, y para que no estén tan ansiosas actualizare cada miércoles.**

**Nos vemos !**


	2. Castigo

**"El profesor"**

**By: Askarsha**

**Capitulo 2**

**"Castigo" **

* * *

Eren, con cuidado colocó el espejo que le había robado a Mikasa, sobre las hojas del libro de historia, de a poco comenzó a buscar el ángulo hasta que lo encontró, y la cara de Mina Carolina se reflejaba perfectamente en el pequeño espejo.

De reojo, pudo ver que Mikasa viraba los ojos. No le prestó atención, volvió su vista al espejo y se dio cuenta que había sido descubierto, Mina le miraba fijamente, por un momento pensó que le diría algo molesta, pero en cambio, para su satisfacción, ella le guiño un ojo de forma coqueta antes de bajar su vista nuevamente al libro.

Misión completa.

Una mano se puso sobre su libro, bajándolo y dejando al descubierto el espejo.

Misión fracasada.

Alzó la mirada nervioso y se topó con unos ojos oliva que le perforaban hasta el último rincón de su alma.

-castigado- fue lo único que le dijo el profesor Rivaille, tomó el espejo que estaba sobre el libro y se giró para encabezar nuevamente la clase.

Al final de la hora Rivaille le recordó que le esperaba en el salón al finalizar las clases. El sermón de Mikasa no se hizo esperar.

-con ésta ya es la Cuarta vez que te castiga Rivaille en tan sólo tres semanas.

-deberías tener más cuidado- le aconsejo Armin acercándose a su pupitre y mirándolo condescendientemente- o dejar de hacer esas cosas, por lo menos cuando estemos en clases.

-tu sí que no te cansas, ¿eh, Jeager?- Jean se acercó con una sonrisa ladina, apoyó un brazo sobre el hombro de Armin, quien se sonrojo rápidamente hasta las orejas.

-tú no te metas, Kirschtein- dijo apoyando la espalda en la pared y reposando uno de los brazos sobre el respaldo de la silla y el otro sobre el pupitre- tu no entiendes.

-¿Qué le coqueteas a todo lo que lleve falda?- le preguntó llevando la vista a Mina que hablaba más alejada con Hanna y Annie- si yo tuviera tu suerte haría lo mismo- se rio sin darse cuenta que a su lado, el rostro de Armin se ensombrecía. Eren vio aquello y decidió cambiar de tema.

-¿dónde almorzaras?

-en la cafetería o en el patio, no traje almuerzo- se llevó ambos manos tras la cabeza, estirándose- ¿vienes?

-no, me quedare a almorzar acá en el salón.

-como quieras- dijo yéndose junto a Reiner y Berthold

-¡Mikasa! ¿Vienes con nosotras?- Sasha apareció tras la pelinegra y le abrazó por el cuello, tras ella Krista e Ymir las esperaban con las loncheras. Mikasa les dio una mirada rápida y finalmente asintió yéndose junto a las otras mujeres.

-trae tu almuerzo- le dijo Eren a su amigo, el rubio poso su lonchera sobre el pupitre del castaño, giró la silla de Jean para quedar frente a frente- ¿estás bien?

-por supuesto, ¿por qué no lo estaría?

-por Jean.

Se hizo el silencio entre ellos, habían quedado solos en el salón y el único ruido que se escuchaba era la última brisa de verano que entraba por la ventana. Finalmente, Armin hablo en tono bajo y deprimido.

-no lo entenderías.

-¿por qué no?

-tu sabes por qué- Eren chasqueo la lengua.

-¿me estás diciendo que porque a mí no me gustan los hombres no puedo entender a mi amigo?- Armin se encogió en sí mismo- vamos, Armin, hemos sido amigos desde siempre, te puedo entender, o por lo menos tratar, sin importar la situación.

Armin pareció dudar unos segundos, miraba hacia la ventana con el rostro compungido en preocupación y se mordió el labio inferior nervioso.

-me gusta-dijo bajo, como si le contara un secreto- y creo que mucho, pero… es una ilusión falsa- los ojos azules se encontraron con los verdes- tú debes saber bien que él tiene el mismo gusto que el tuyo… nunca se fijara en mi- dijo apesadumbrado- y ni siquiera es por el físico, me preocuparía de ello si a él tan sólo le gustaran los hombres, pero no es así.

Eren miró apesadumbrado a su amigo, entendía perfectamente lo que decía. Varias veces había salido con Jean a coquetear con chicas.

-él siempre busca chicas rubias- le dijo, tratando en vano de alentarlo- quizás sí, tan sólo te vieras un poco más… femenino.

-no quiero que le guste porque parezca mujer, quiero que le guste como el hombre que soy- Armin tomo el tenedor y con fuerza ensarto un trozo de pollo- quiero que me quieran por como soy, no por lo que pretenda ser.

-yo te quiero como eres.

-amigo, no creo poder soportar ser otra conquista tuya.

-te aseguro que tendrás un lugar especial en mi corazón- se llevó las manos al pecho mientras que le miraba con ojos suplicantes. Al segundo siguiente ambos estaban riendo a carcajadas- no, pero en serio- dijo secándose una lagrimita que se le escapa de un ojo- no seré muy bueno dando consejos, pero dale tiempo, quien sabe, estamos en la edad de la experimentación, puede ser que la próxima semana descubra que es gay.

-no creo que sea tan así- rebatió el rubio mirando a su amigo con una sonrisa- pero creo que podría ser posible si es que tu alguna vez besas a un hombre.

-¿¡eehhh!? Ajaja no digas esas cosas- agito una mano frente a su cara- yo estoy bien seguro de que me gustan los pechos y meterla, no que me la metan.

-qué bueno que estés tan seguro, oye ¿hiciste el trabajo para el profesor Hannes?

-¿qué trabajo?- preguntó escandalizado.

.

.

-serias una perfecta ama de casa- Hanji llevo el tenedor una vez más a la lonchera siendo interceptada por otro tenedor.

-deja de comerte mi almuerzo

-egoísta- Zoe inflo los cachetes y le sacó la lengua- ¿vamos a la cafetería que está en el centro después de clases?

-no puedo- tomo su lonchera y la puso lejos de Hanji- tengo que supervisar a un alumno que castigue.

-¿otra vez? Pero que estricto- se burló tratando de meter su tenedor por entre la defensa de Corporal- ¿y quién es?

-Eren Jeager

-¿y por qué fue esta vez?- con un rápido movimiento logro sacar un trozo de cerdo y se lo llevo a la boca antes de que Rivaille pudiera recuperarlo.

-estaba coqueteado a través de un espejo- dijo molesto recordando al mocoso- le haré limpiar el salón con un cepillo.

-parece algo típico de ti- nuevamente rompió la defensa de Rivaille, pero éste en un giro de muñeca, logro lanzar el tenedor por el aire y tomarlo con la otra mano- aguafiestas- metió la mano a su bolso y saco un nuevo tenedor- si lo hace bien podrías llevártelo a la casa y hacer que la limpie.

-no creo que limpie tan bien- saco un trozo más de comida de su lonchera antes de acercársela a Hanji- lo que queda para ti.

-eres un amor.

.

.

Levanto la vista del libro y vio como el chico tallaba sin descanso los rieles de las ventanas, ya no quedaba mucho por limpiar, lo había tenido cada semana limpiando el salón, y orgullosamente podía decir que nunca antes había estado más limpio, y fue tan sólo con su supervisión, porque si lo hubiera hecho él, hasta uno se podría reflejar en el piso de madera.

-ya termine señor- le dijo el chico quitándose el pañuelo de la cabeza. Se acercó a inspeccionar las ventanas, estaban relucientes, casi como nuevas.

-es un asco- le dijo girándose y dándole una mirada dura que hizo al menor tiritar- pero creo que a un mocoso como tú no se le puede pedir más. Recoge todo.

Fue hacia su escritorio a guardar el libro que había estado leyendo, deseaba en ese momento irse a su casa, quería un café bien cargado para revisar los trabajos que le habían entregado uno de los cursos.

-profesor, señor ehh…- se giró para ver al nervioso chico que se rascaba la cabeza con una de las manos mientras que con la otra cargaba el cubo con los instrumentos de limpieza- me preguntaba si usted…. Pues es que… el profesor Pixie

-al grano- Eren se enrojeció un poco y se puso aún más nervioso.

-la próxima semana tenemos prueba con usted

-eso ya lo sé

-Sí, pues- se rio nervioso- es que con el profesor Pixie tenía un repaso de la materia antes de cada prueba y pues…. Me preguntaba si usted… claro si puede, no lo quiero molestar mucho, pero me ayudaría…y pues…

-el sábado- dijo cortando ese vomito verbal que ya le comenzaba a marear

-¿puede ser después de las dos? Tengo entrenamiento de futbol antes

-bien, el sábado a las dos aquí- dijo tomando su maletín- y báñate antes de venir, no quiero soportar olores

-por supuesto- respondió enrojecido un poco por lo directo que fue.

-Eren- dijo antes de cruzar la puerta- y más te vale que seas puntual, o te arrepentirás.

La mirada que le dio, junto al escalofrió que subió por su espina dorsal le dio a entender que no se trataba de una broma, sino de una amenaza verdadera.

Rivaille cerró la puerta del salón, pasó a buscar una carpeta llena de trabajos que esperaba no fueran una total bazofia, y salió del edificio con camino a su auto. Le irritaba que el instituto no tuviera estacionamiento para los profesores, si trabajara en la universidad apostaba que tendría su propio lugar con su nombre.

Cruzo la calle y apretó el botón de la llave para quitar la alarma, dejo el maletín y la carpeta sobre el asiento del copiloto, cerró la puerta, y al girarse para ir hacia la puerta del piloto sus ojos se abrieron tan solo unos milímetros más de la sorpresa.

-hola, Corporal.

-Erwin- saludó sorprendido. El rubio frente él le sonrió amablemente, aquello hizo que su estómago se contrajera, no había sabido nada de él desde aquel mensaje que le había llegado hace ya tres semanas

-¿Cómo estás? Supe que habías comenzado a trabajar en la preparatoria María- dijo mirando el edificio de en frente

-me va bien- respondió secó, sin que lo quisiera, una aguja de dolor atravesó su pecho, enterrándose lentamente sin compasión alguna.

-que bien- se hizo un silencio incomodo en el que comenzó a jugar con las llaves del auto, por su parte Erwin cambiaba el peso de su cuerpo de un pie a otro- yo sólo…

-¿a qué has venido?- preguntó cortante, quería irse de ahí y no ver más a aquel bastardo- no tienes ningún asunto por aquí, no esperas que crea que esto fue de casualidad.

-siempre tan directo- suspiró el rubio- tiene un poco de ambos, la casa de mi prometida está cerca de aquí- aquello si le dolió aunque no quiso admitirlo- y también deseaba verte.

-¿para qué? Tú mensaje fue muy claro para mí- Erwin tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse

-quería ver que estuvieras bien- dijo mirándole a los ojos, aquellos ojos que antes le miraban fijo cuando hacían el amor en su cama.

-ya me viste, te puedes ir- se giró para subirse a su auto, pero una mano que sujetó su brazo se lo impidió.

-por favor, Corporal- maldito bastardo, le estaba mirando exactamente igual que cuando estaban solos en la intimidad- no deseo que me odies.

-no debería importarte, te vas a casar- escupió con veneno.

Con un movimiento brusco se soltó del agarre y rápidamente se subió del auto dejando atrás a aquel hombre que parecía una aguja enterrada en su pecho. Aceleró todo lo que pudo sin que aquello le significara una infracción, necesitaba llegar a su casa y limpiar algo.

Eren observo todo el intercambio de palabras desde la reja de salida, sujetaba su bicicleta con ambas manos y del hombro colgaba su bolso. Vio cómo su maestro prácticamente había huido arriba del auto mientras el hombre rubio se quedaba parado en la esquina viéndolo alejarse para luego meter las manos en los bolsillos e irse calle abajo.

No necesitaba de más para darse cuenta de lo que pasó, no importaban los detalles, pero lo general era obvio. Era una pelea entre ex amantes. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que aquel hombre bajo y cascarrabias pudiera ser homosexual.

Tendría que verificar la información con Armin, después de todo, ellos tienen un radar en la cabeza para identificarse ¿o no?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**y llego miércoles!**

**Hola a tod s! aquí les traigo el nuevo capitulo de mi historia, que espero, lo hayan disfrutado.**

**Primero que nada, ya me sé el nombre de Rivaille, salio en el twitter oficial de Shingeki y resulta que es "Lévi" así sin mas, sólo el nombre, al parecer por el pasado turbio que tuvo como criminal no posee apellido, sólo nombre. Así que para mis próximas historias ocupare su nombre de verdad, por ahora seguiré ocupando el de "Corporal Rivaille" para finalizar la historia.**

**Gracias por leer y a las que opinaron, de verdad es gratificante leer sus palabras de aliento.**

**Nos vemos!**


	3. Entendimiento silencioso

**"El Profesor"**

**By: Askarsha**

**Capitulo 3**

**"Entendimiento silencioso"**

* * *

Eren corrió lo más rápido posible por los pasillos, el bolso que llevaba cruzado le golpeaba dolorosamente contra una de las piernas, pero no le importó, al igual que ignoraba las gotas de agua que resbalaban del cabello hacia su cuello.

Termino de subir las escaleras que daban al tercer piso. Su reloj marcaba las 13:58.

"_Vamos_"

Abrió la puerta del salón, azotándola tan fuerte que hasta las ventanas se remecieron. El profesor Rivaille se encontraba sentado en el asiento del maestro, con los pies sobre el escritorio mientras sostenía un libro con una mano. Enarcó una ceja al verlo entrar tan agitado.

-por lo menos eres puntual- dijo revisando su reloj de pulsera. Bajó los pies del escritorio y señalo una silla que había frente al escritorio. Eren se dejó caer pesadamente tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Sacaron los libros y Eren un cuaderno de apuntes. La clase no fue como la de Pixis, él siempre le esperaba con un jugo y a veces algún pastelillo, y siempre al terminar se quedaban conversando de la vida o de nada, simples conversaciones triviales que le hacían sentirse bien, hasta más de una vez le había pedido consejos sobre chicas, y Pixis, como todo viejo bonachón, se reía amablemente y le aconsejaba de la mejor forma posible, claro está, que utilizando eufemismos para referirse a ciertas cosas o _partes._

Por otro lado, Rivaille parecía ser más esquemático, le hizo hacer esquemas y relacionarlas con ideas generales, totalmente distinto al tipo de enseñanza que le daba su antiguo profesor, que parecía estar contando un cuento.

-deja ver- le dijo asomándose por su hombro. Era raro, pero de él desprendía una fragancia de limón mezclado con menta, estaba seguro que había un producto de limpieza que utilizaba su mamá que olía así. Aquello le hizo soltar una sonrisa- ¿Qué te da risa?

-¡nada, señor!- se envaró en el puesto y miro nervioso como el hombre terminaba de revisar sus esquemas.

-lo has hecho bien- finalmente se levantó y se fue a su asiento- si repasas en tu casa no tendrás problemas con la prueba del lunes

-sí, señor- dijo feliz guardando con cuidado los esquemas que Rivaille le había ordenado hacer- muchas gracias por su tiempo.

-te das cuenta que si prestaras atención en mis clases esto no hubiera sido necesario- más que una pregunta, fue una afirmación- ¿eh, Jeager?- sonrió nervioso, sintiendo que los colores se le subían a la cabeza.

-no es con intención… je je- se llevó la mano a la cabeza, colocándose aún más nervioso por la mirada de Rivaille que no se despegaba de su cara.

-puedes flirtear en los pasillos- sintió como las gotas de sudor bajaban como cascadas por su frente- no te estoy diciendo que no lo hagas- para su sorpresa, Rivaille se apoyó contra el respaldo de la silla y cruzo brazos y piernas, no que conociera mucho al hombre, pero era como una invitación a conversar- estas en último año, es comprensible, pero puedes y quiero- recalco esa última palabra dejando en claro que era una orden- que lo hagas fuera de mis horas de clases.

Eren rio nervioso, y se sentía como un estúpido, tenía su cuerpo paralizado por completo, no salía ni una sola palabra de su boca y el único ruido que podía emitir era esa risa nerviosa que parecía molestar a su profesor. Tal vez pensaba, y con base, que era un completo idiota.

-y-yo… lo haré… señor- logró modular, Rivaille entrecerró los ojos.

-eso espero, o lo lamentaras.

Eren, como pudo, hizo que sus extremidades funcionaran, tomo su bolso y se levantó. Estaba a punto de despedirse de su profesor cuando la imagen del otro día asaltó su mente, a Rivaille con el otro hombre discutiendo al anochecer. Haciendo acopio de su característica valentía impulsiva, miró fijamente a su profesor y dijo:

-¿usted es gay?

Bueno, quizás no lo había preguntado de la mejor manera. En ese momento podía escuchar la voz de su madre diciéndole que debía cuidar su lengua, _"mi pequeño, tu eres un gran niño, pero no un gran orador. Deja que Mikasa hable por ti"_. Si moría en ese momento seria culpa de Mikasa por no estar y obligarlo a que cerrera la bocota.

Rivaille se levantó de su asiento, si pensó que la mirada que le enviaba cuando estaba distraído en clases era terrorífica, la de ahora simplemente no tenía nombre; oscura, fría, dura, capaz de destruir todo lo que cruzara su pupila. La muerte.

Sostuvo la mirada lo más que pudo, pero cuando vio la mano del profesor acercándose lentamente hacia él, vio en ella su sentencia de muerte grabada. Cerró los ojos esperando lo peor.

Una mano se cerró fuertemente en su barbilla y le obligó a bajar la cabeza hasta la altura de la cara del hombre, entre abrió los ojos con temor, Rivaille le miraba fijamente, como si le estuviera analizando detenidamente.

-¿te interesa la respuesta?- la voz grave le dio escalofríos- ¿acaso te interesa si soy homosexual?

-yo… señor- balbuceo, la cercanía del hombre le hacía tiritar, le ponía nervioso como nunca antes estuvo en su vida. Temía por su vida.

-si la respuesta fuera sí, ¿Qué harías?- preguntó Rivaille acercándose aún más.

Los colores se le subieron a la cara, podía sentir como sus orejas ardían y las palmas le sudaban. Acaso ¿le iba a besar?

Con un suspiro, Rivaille le soltó y retrocedió hasta el escritorio. Su cuerpo inmediatamente se relajó, pero se sentía cansado, como si acabara de terminar un ejercicio especialmente duro, la adrenalina diluida en su sangre y ya no en plena agitación.

-si quieres experimentar tendrás que buscar a otra persona, no estoy interesado en alumnos.

-¡yo no quiero experimentar!- gritó totalmente abochornado- a mí me gustan las mujeres, ¡y mucho!

Rivaille le miró sin creer en sus palabras, se desesperó.

-yo… solo pregunté por qué lo vi el otro día con un hombre.

-¿me estas espiando?

-¡claro que no!- su respiración estaba agitada y sus manos tiritaban- es más, no me gusta…

-¿eres homofóbico?- preguntó el mayor entrecerrando sus ojos

-¡no! Señor, yo no digo eso… es sólo…. ¡mi amigo Armin es gay!

-entonces me estás diciendo que le gusto a tu amigo.

¿En qué momento había llegado a esto? Estaba desesperado, se estaba enredando en sí mismo y la mirada de su profesor lo único que lograba era colocarlo más nervioso de lo que ya estaba.

-no, a Armin le gusta Jean

Rivaille soltó un suspiró que pareció más una risa escondida. Estiró la mano y la poso sobre la cabeza de Eren haciéndole bajar hasta su altura, el castaño le miró expectante.

-lo quieres saber por curiosidad, ¿no?

-sí, señor…

-¿sí la respuesta fuera afirmativa, cambiara algo tu opinión hacía mí?- no había que pensar la respuesta.

-por supuesto que no. La orientación sexual de una persona no determina quien es en verdad- su mirada se enfocó mostrando la convicción de sus palabras- cuando mi amigo Armin me confesó que era gay no supuso ningún cambio para mí, el siempre será mi amigo, sin importar con quien quiera compartir la cama.

Rivaille sólo le miró en silencio por un rato, pudo jurar que tras esos ojos oscuros vislumbró por unos momentos un brillo de aprobación. Finalmente, Rivaille sacó su mano de su cabeza.

-buena respuesta para alguien que no presta atención en clases- cruzó los brazos a la altura de su pecho- sí, lo soy.

Se quedaron en silencio, en verdad, no sabía que hacer después de obtener la respuesta, y al parecer, Rivaille se dio cuenta, por que se giró para tomar su maletín.

-no le digas a nadie- dijo al pasar a su lado.

-¿por qué, señor?

-porque no todos piensan como tú- le miró desde el resquicio de la puerta de forma seria, entendía perfectamente a qué se refería, Armin lo había sufrido cuando se supo que era gay.

-no se preocupe, no diré nada- Rivaille cabeceo agradecido.

-nos vemos, Eren.

-hasta luego, señor.

Rivaille se fue dejando la puerta abierta, acomodó su bolso sobre el hombro y también abandonó el salón cerrando la puerta. Mientras iba en bicicleta camino a su casa no puedo evitar recordar la respuesta de Rivaille, podía entender muy bien su preocupación de que alguien se enterara de su "condición", por supuesto que no diría nada, cuando hace dos años se filtró la información de que Armin bateaba al otro lado su amigo sufrió horrores, la burla, los acosos, el distanciamiento de varios ignorantes que arrancaban cuando él andaba cerca, actuando como sí tuviera alguna enfermedad contagiosa.

Recordaba como dolor propio el sufrimiento de su amigo, que ya por suerte no era así, la protección que le ofrecieron sus verdaderos amigos había marcado una diferencia. No quería que Rivaille sufriera lo mismo, sólo llevaban un mes de clases, pero ya estimaba al hombre.

Estacionó la bicicleta junto al auto de su padre, sacó las llaves y entró a la casa. Su madre estaba bordando algo sentada en el sillón mientras veía televisión, y Mikasa le hacía compañía leyendo un libro.

-que bueno que llegaste hijo- dijo su madre sonriéndole- tu comida está en el microondas.

-gracias mamá- dejo el bolso en el piso y fue hacia la cocina.

-vino una niña- continuo Carla, girando la cabeza para mirarle- te dejo un paquete, está en la mesa.

-¿quién?

- Roxanne- respondió Mikasa, alzó una ceja. ¿Roxanne? No conocía a nadie con ese nombre.

Tomo la caja que había sobre la mesa y la abrió. Una gotita resbaló por su sien, dentro había una nota que rezaba "_Púdrete Jeager_" junto a una foto de él con una chica pelirroja rota.

-ahh… Roxanne, ya me acorde.

.

.

-entreguen sus pruebas

Eren suspiró soltando su lápiz, a su lado Mikasa se levantó a entregar las hojas al frente. Rivaille estaba parado frente al escritorio asegurándose de que todos dejaran sus pruebas en la mesa.

-levántate, Jeager- Eren saltó de su asiento, no se había dado cuenta que sólo quedaba él para entregar la prueba.

Se levantó con las hojas en la mano y las dejó sobre la pila que había sobre el escritorio del profesor.

-espero que saques buen puntaje- le dijo Rivaille. _"Yo también lo espero"_ pensó, por su salud física, tenía el pequeño presentimiento de que si le iba mal tendría horribles consecuencias.

-¿cómo te fue?- le preguntó Armin al pasar.

-creo que bien, apareció todo lo que estudie con el profesor.

-¿eehhh?- Jean se dio vuelta- ¿Rivaille te dio clases privadas?

-profesor Rivaille- ambos quedaron petrificados, y a Jean se le bajaron los colores, Rivaille les miraba con las cejas fruncidas desde su escritorio.

-sí… lo siento, señor- se disculpó Jean tiritando de los nervios. Rivaille sólo le dio otra mirada antes de volver a ordenar las pruebas.

Como ya se estaba haciendo costumbre los lunes, antes de que Rivaille abandonara la sala entraba Hanji hecha un remolino de energía.

-¿les diste morfina para el dolor?- preguntó sonriente. Rivaille prefirió no responderle y en cambio le estampo el maletín en la cara al pasar hacía la salida- pero qué amargado. ¡Niños hoy tenemos un taller así que todos al laboratorio!

Corporal se masajeo la sien camino a la sala de profesores, aquel día no había amanecido especialmente bien. Se sentía agotado y unas punzadas en la cabeza amenazaban en convertirse en jaqueca.

_"¿usted es gay?"_

Estúpido mocoso, creyendo que puede preguntar tales cosas a la ligera, como si estuviera preguntando si hoy estaba nublado.

_-¿y por qué le respondiste? Pudiste haberlo negado_

No supo exactamente qué responderle a Zoe cuando le preguntó aquello, se puede decir que fue un impulso. La cara sonrojada y la sonrisa nerviosa de Eren llegó a su cabeza. Aquel mocoso tenía un algo, era raro, no lo podía definir.

Para él fue muy claro que el chico Arlelt era gay, no por nada llevaba más de diez años fuera del closet, podía vislumbrar fácilmente quien era y quien no, o quien simplemente lo hacía por curiosidad. No era nada de un estúpido radar como los ignorantes aseguraban que tenían en la cabeza, es sólo que uno ve las señales; es como lo guitarristas, ellos con sólo ver como una persona toma la guitarra pueden saber si son novatos, expertos o que en verdad tocan bajo, así de simple. Pero aquellos ojos verdes le dejaban en una intriga que le molestaba.

¿Qué si Eren era gay? Podía ver claramente que no, pero tenía un algo que le llamaba la atención. Quizás fue ese _algo_ lo que le llevó a responderle, le inspiraba confianza.

_-seria espectacular verte en un sucio drama con un estudiante_

Arrugo el entrecejo. Esa mujer estaba loca, y últimamente, pervertida. No la invitaría nunca más a cenar.

Suspiró con pesar. Tendría que cambiar la cerradura.

-¡Rivaille! Qué bueno que te encuentro- Pixis caminaba hacia él con su típica sonrisa bonachona- necesito hablar contigo

.

.

-¡vamos Eren!

-¡aquí voy!

El público contuvo el aliento por un par de segundos para luego soltarlo en un feroz grito que remeció las gradas.

-bien hecho- Choco las manos con Reiner y sonrió feliz hacia las gradas en donde estaban las chicas mirándolos jugar, todas con la polera y los short respectivos, excepto su hermana que llevaba a sol y a sombra su inconfundible bufanda.

-si que fue un gran gol- le felicito Armin que venía trotando con las mejillas rojas y el cabello pegándosele al casco.

-hay que vencer a esos ineptos- le dijo palmeándole el hombro.

Estaban en la clase de educación física, y su hora topaba con la de uno de los grupos del tercer curso, por lo que habían acordado hacer un partido amistoso de futbol, teniendo a ambos profesores como arbitros.

Las gradas están dividas entre las chicas de su curso y las del otro, ambas barras animaban con canticos y porras a sus equipos.

Para Eren, esto era una cosa de honor, no podían perder con personas un año menor, así que sacando todo lo que practicaban en la selección de futbol del colegio, le estaban dando duro a esos "pendejos".

-¡Eren!

El grito de Jean le aviso que los delanteros contrarios los estaban amenazando, Bertholdt en el arco estaba preparado para cualquier intento de gol.

-¡corre super campion!

-¡no jodas!- gritó Conny a Eren, adelantándose a él y bloqueando a uno de los delanteros. Recuperó el balón y se lo arrojó a Armin.

El rubio tomo el balón y comenzó a avanzar por la cancha, debía intentar pasársela a Reiner para que adelantara, Jean al otro lado de la cancha, de lateral, esperaba ansioso la posibilidad de picarla por la orilla.

Pero en el momento en que Armin levantó el pie para arrojar el balón, uno de los miembros del equipo contrario se interpuso y le pateo la canilla, provocando que el rubio rodara por el piso.

-¡Armin!- gritó Eren, acercándose lo más rápido que podía a su amigo, Thomas ya había llegado con él y trataba de ver la herida- ¿estás bien?

-sí, creo que si… - Thomas le bajó el calcetín y vieron el enorme cardenal que se le estaba formando a parte de la sangre que comenzaba a fluir de las rodillas.

-¡eh! ¿Qué te pasa?- le gritó al chico que había botado a su amigo. El chico, alto y de espalda ancha sólo miro con molestia al rubio mientras se sacaba el pelo negro de la cara.

-se cruzó

-¿Cómo que se cruzó, bestia? ¡Tú lo pateaste adrede!

-Eren cálmate- Reiner le tomo por el hombro, pero de un movimiento se deshizo del agarre.

-sí, Eren, no fue para tanto- se dio vuelta a mirar como Armin se levantaba con dificultad, con la sangre ya limpiada de las rodillas, pero aun así que daban algunos rastros de ellas.

Thomas y Conny se posicionaron a cada lado de Armin y le hicieron pasar los brazos por los hombros como apoyo para que no apoyara el pie lesionado. Eren miro con rabia como la pierna de su amigo iba adquiriendo un tono entre negro, verde y morado.

-¿Cómo que no fue para tanto?- le preguntó con ira, escuchó unas risas y vio a algunos miembros del otro equipo riéndose calladamente- ¿de qué se ríen?

Uno de ellos, el mismo que había interceptado a Armin, le miró maliciosamente.

-de nada- dijo girando la muñeca en un gesto despectivo- sólo nos llama la atención que le presten tanta atención a un maricón.

Eren vio rojo, todo se le tiñó de carmín y no supo cómo, pero de pronto se vio arriba del otro chico moliendo a golpes mientras escuchaba gritos a su alrededor.

Se levantó una polvareda, vio a Conny rodar por el piso con uno de los amigos del tipo al que él le estaba pegando, por otro lado estaba Reiner que fácilmente sostenía a dos tipos por el cuello.

Sintió que una mano se posaba sobre su cabeza, e inmediatamente como sus cabellos eran jalados dolorosamente hacia atrás. Levantó la vista y vio a un chico rubio que levanto el puño, era un blanco fácil, y lo más probable, es que le rompiera la nariz. Pero en el momento que trató de bajar el puño, un pie apareció de la nada, golpeándole en la cabeza y mandándole a volar lejos.

-esto me recuerda de cuando éramos niños- Eren se levantó y se puso junto a su hermana.

-tu siempre rescatándome, ¿no?- se quitó con el puño un hilito de sangre que le salía de la comisura de la boca.

-es mi deber como tu hermana- Mikasa entrecerró los ojos, y cuando el chico al que había pateado volvió por ella, con una certera patada en el costado lo mando al suelo nuevamente.

-¡esta la pagaras!- le grito el pelinegro que estaba siendo levantado del piso por dos de sus compañeros, la mirada llena de ira iba cargada directamente hacia Eren.

-aquí nadie pagará nada- Los profesores, Keith Shadis y Riko Brzenska, habían llegado hasta el punto del conflicto, el profesor Shadis se veía muy irritado, mientras que la profesora Riko veía todo indiferentemente- esta es una conducta inaceptable para personas de su edad, ¡no están en preescolar!

-¡Jeager empezó señor, usted lo vio!

-¡no me interesa quien haya comenzado el conflicto!- la cara que puso hizo que todo retrocedieran un paso- esto es totalmente inaceptable, primero lesionar a un compañero de esa forma, adrede- recalcó mirando al chico que había interceptado a Armin- insultarse entre ustedes y llegar a los golpes, debería castigarlos a todos.

-de hecho- intervino Riko mirándolos a todos seriamente- ya que Jeager y Weber fueron los que empezaron el conflicto, son los que deberían ir a rectoría.

Eren sudo frio, si lo llevaban a castigo iba a estar Pixis, y el hombre podía tenerle a él mucho cariño, pero lo conocía, y sabía si es que no completo, casi todo su prontuario de conflictos. Le iba a ir mal.

-Jeager, Weber, conmigo a rectoría- les dijo Shadis- Kirschtein, lleve a Arlet a enfermería. ¡muévanse!

Mientras Eren era llevado junto al otro chico hacia su castigo, Armin los veía alejarse con un peso de culpa instalado en el pecho.

-no pongas esa cara- se giró para ver a Jean, el castaño puso una mueca rara en la boca- Eren va a ser castigado porque te defendió de lo que dijo ese imbécil.

-lo se…- sintió su pecho apretarse.

-pero lo hizo porque él quiso, y si no hubiera sido él, habría sido cualquiera de nosotros- con un gesto de mentón le instó a mirar a sus compañeros, Conny se veía las raspaduras de los brazos mientras Sasha le elogiaba, Reiner estaba siendo atendido por Krista quien le revisaba sus manos que estaban rojas por la presión que habían hecho, por otro lado Mikasa era felicitada por la increíble patada que le había puesto al otro chico- ¿te das cuenta?

Sintió una agradable sensación recorrer su pecho, era una suerte, no, una bendición tener amigos así. De pronto, su cuerpo fue alzado, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, estaba entre los brazos de Jean, quien le cargaba sin ninguna dificultad.

-eres más liviano de lo que pensé- comentó empezando a caminar hacia el edificio.

-¿qué haces? Puedo caminar- dijo abochornado, trató de que su flequillo le tapara la cara.

-con un pie lo dudo mucho, además no me molesta- Se quedaron en silencio por un momento, Armin sentía su corazón palpitar a gran velocidad dentro de su pecho, la sangre fluía rápidamente por sus venas, le faltaba el oxígeno, estaba hiperventilando, debía calmarse o se iba a desmayar- oye, Armin ¿te sientes bien?

Alzó la mirada y vio la cara preocupada de Jean. Por su lado, Jean veía la cara pálida de Armin, que con sus cabellos rubios y esos ojos azules le hacían parecer una frágil muñeca que estaba a punto de romperse.

-quizás perdiste mucha sangre- hizo un ruido de molestia y en un movimiento acercó mas el cuerpo de Armin al suyo, estrechándolo fuertemente contra su pecho, empezando a trotar camino a la enfermería.

Por su parte, Armin sentía que en cualquier momento iba a tener una pérdida masiva de sangre por derrame nasal.

.

.

-con permiso, Director Pixis- Shadis ingreso a la oficina y les hizo entrar a los dos. Se sorprendió al ver sentado frente al escritorio a Rivaille- ¿está ocupado señor?

-no, para nada- Pixis sonrió y miró seriamente a ambos jóvenes- díganme ¿qué sucedió?

Mientras Shadis relataba todo lo sucedido y el bastardo homofóbico que tenía a su lado gruñía y trataba de defenderse a lo que el profesor decía, él se quedó ahí, quieto, con la cabeza gacha tratando de observar a Rivaille sin que se diera cuenta.

A pesar de lo que relataba Shadis era sin ningún pelo en la lengua, la expresión del hombre no variaba ni un ápice, como si lo que contaran no tuviera ninguna relación para con él, y aquello de alguna forma le puso nervioso. ¿Acaso su profesor le había mentido el otro día?

-así que Eren lo golpeo por eso. Ya veo- Pixis se echó hacia atrás en su silla de cuero y entrelazó las manos sobre el escritorio- señor Willian Weber, va a quedar en detención por toda una semana por faltar el respeto de esa manera a un compañero- el chico solo agacho la cabeza y asintió malhumorado- mientras que Eren Jeager, a pesar de sus "buenas intenciones", tendrá que ser igualmente castigado por agredir a otro estudiante

Eren suspiró, bueno, se lo esperaba, siempre podía ser peor ¿no?

-el castigo se lo dejaré a cargo al jefe de tu grupo, el profesor Rivaille aquí presente- dijo haciendo una maroma hacia el hombre sentado.

-¡en marcha!- grito Shadis sacudiendo un poco del hombro a Weber- ya veremos que dice la señorita Petra de tu comportamiento….

Y así se fue alejando mientras seguía retando al chico. Él, por su parte, salió de la oficina de Pixis dándole un asentamiento de cabeza al cual el hombre respondió, tras de él salió Rivaille que iba con aire aburrido.

-buen apellido y tan estúpido que salió- dijo al aire, su profesor se giró a verlo con una ceja enarcada.

-sabes quién es Weber, sorprendente- a pesar del tono irónico, no se sintió ofendido, al contrario, aquello le dio más confianza para seguir hablando.

-por supuesto, el escribió un libro que me fascinó.

-ahh..¿Sí, cuál?

-la ética protestante y el espíritu capitalista- sonrió de lado sintiéndose orgulloso por mantener la atención del hombre- su tesis me pareció de lo más fascinante y lógica.

-lo es- comentó Rivaille, sin detenerse- pensé que no eras de los que lee, y menos de ese tipo de libros.

-ehhh…. Bueno- se sonrojo un poco- no me gusta leer mucho, pero hay veces que encuentro algún libro que me llama la atención y me los devoro.

-no creo que no te guste leer- dijo enfrentándole, deteniéndose ambos a mitad del pasillo- eres un flojo.

Le resbalo una gotita de vergüenza por la sien, Rivaille tenía un cierto grado de verdad, bueno mucha, pero eso no le daba derecho de decirle las cosas tan así, sin anestesia. Su ego se derrumbaba.

-no pongas esa cara de llorón y entra- recién se dio cuenta de que estaban fuera de la sala de profesores, sin quererlo le dio mucho nerviosismo entrar a ella, después de todo él era un alumno y tenía prohibido entrar- vamos, no te morderé- le dijo burlón, aquello atentó su coraje, y en un acto de orgullo entró.

Rivaille le llevo hasta un extremo en lo que supuso era su "cubículo", a parte de la mesa central y un mueble colocado en una pared donde estaban los libros de clases, había otra mesa, larga y apegada a la pared que tenía la ventana con vista al patio, separada cada tanto para dar privacidad a cada profesor, y bajo esta, habían repisas para que cada profesor colocara sus libros y carpetas. La de él era la más ordenada, totalmente pulcra y todo puesto en su lugar, hasta podía jurar que los lápices puesto dentro del lapicero tenían un orden específico.

Corporal se sentó en la silla de escritorio y dejó el maletín sobre su parte de la mesa, tomó la silla junto a él, y que se pudo dar cuenta que lo más probable es que fuera de la profesora Hanji por las fotos pegadas, una le causó en especial risa, donde la mujer abrazaba a Rivaille con una gran sonrisa mientras que el otro la miraba de reojo irritado, y se la tendió para que se sentara.

-gracias- murmuró sentándose y quedando frente a su profesor.

-¿cómo está Arlelt?

-creo que bien, pero le va a quedar un cardenal horrible en la pierna- dijo recordando la mancha que se había comenzado a formar en la canilla de su amigo.

-eso es bueno- le dio la espalda y comenzó a rebuscar entre los libros que estaban bajo la mesa- toma.

Eren alargó la mano y observó confuso el libro que le había entrego Rivaille, "1984" rezaba el título, y bajó él el nombre del autor "George Orwell". Miró a su profesor interrogándolo con su mirada.

-tu castigo- le respondió mientras se echaba hacia atrás en la silla- el director Pixis dijo que debía darte un castigo, ese es, léelo para el próximo sábado.

Bajo la mirada sorprendido, intercaló su visión entre el profesor y el libro sin poder creer que aquello iba a ser su castigo.

-¿por qué?- se atrevió a preguntar

-¿quieres que te ponga a limpiar todas las salas?- rápidamente negó con la cabeza, Rivaille conectó sus ojos y le sostuvo la mirada- no podría darte un castigo más severo- dijo con sinceridad- en especial, cuando estoy de acuerdo con tu actuar.

Sin poder evitarlo, sintió una alegría recorrer desde sus entrañas e ir directamente hacia su cara, arrebolándola y haciendo que una gran sonrisa se estampara en su rostro. Por su parte, Rivaille solo le dio una mirada apreciativa antes de despedirlo de la sala.

Aun llevaba el buzo. Y apestaba.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Aquí el capítulo de la semana, ¿qué les pareció ojala que les haya gustado. Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios que dejan, de verdad que me alegra inmensamente saber que lo que escribo le gusta a otras personas._

_Voy a adelantar que la relación entre Eren y Rivaille no se dará de golpe, no se miraran a los ojos y saltaran fuegos artificiales y caerán pétalos de flores mientras que los pajaritos cantan. No. Se dará lento, así que para las impacientes, tengan paciencia, que igual tengo pensado una forma bonita de acercamiento._

_Sin nada mas que agregar, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! =)_


	4. Sentencia de Muerte

**"El profesor"**

**By: Askarsha**

**Capitulo 4**

**"Sentencia de muerte"**

* * *

-"_no se rebelarán hasta que no tengan conciencia, y sólo hasta después de haberse rebelado, tomarán conciencia (*)_" … este sujeto está loco

-o tu eres un completo imbécil

-tu eres el castigado

-y tú el cara de caballo

-¡eso no tiene nada que ver!

-y esto tampoco

-¡suéltame bestia!

Armin veía desde su cama como Eren y Jean rodaban por el piso de su habitación, mientras que Mikasa, retrocedió hasta una esquina con la bandeja de bocadillos para quitarla de la trayectoria de los luchadores.

-oigan, no metan tanta bulla- les dijo, sintió resbalar una gotita cuando Eren tomo del brazo a Jean y se lo mordió, en respuesta el otro le agarro uno de los cachetes y comenzó a tirárselo- oigan, por favor, ya deténganse muchachos- pero era olímpicamente ignorado.

-ya basta- Mikasa apareció por detrás y tomando a ambos del cuello de las camisas, los separó entre quejas- compórtense.

-está bien, está bien, no tires- Jean se levantó del suelo y fue a sentarse a la silla del escritorio, Mikasa también se sentó en una silla, mientras que Eren prefirió echarse en la cama a un lado de Armin.

-es increíble que ese sea tu castigo- dijo el rubio, retomando la conversación antes de la pelea- eso muestra una faceta distinta del profesor de Rivaille, no sólo el hombre autoritario y déspota que nos muestra en clases.

-pero el protagonista está loco- dijo Jean desafiando a Eren con la mirada.

-de hecho, se podría decir que sí- intervino Armin antes de que se armara otra pelea- el protagonista está entrando en un colapso por estar sometido a un régimen totalitario

-¿ya lo leíste?- asintió- vaya, sí que eres aplicado- se sonrojó un poco por el alago de Jean- ¿y cuando te dijo Rivaille que le llevaras el trabajo?

-en realidad, sólo me ordeno leerlo. Debo juntarme con él el próximo sábado.

-¿Cómo cuando le pediste ayuda para estudiar?- preguntó Armin, él asintió.

Un ruido, así como un gemido bajo les llamó la atención a los tres, Mikasa tenía una mueca ligera en su boca, como si estuviera pensando algo que le molestara, o que no podía creer.

-¿sucede algo?- preguntó a su hermana.

-no, en realidad no- la chica paso la mirada por todos hasta que se detuvo en la cara de Eren, donde pareció adquirir valor- sólo que…. Me parece que el profesor se siente demasiado a gusto contigo.

-¿de qué hablas?

-le agrada por que le pediste ayuda para su primera prueba- dijo Jean despectivamente- quedaste como un alumno esforzado. Cosa que no eres.

-cállate

-cállame

Armin suspiro cuando vio a ambos chicos volver a rodar por el piso, sin embargo, también noto la mirada de Mikasa, como si estuviera analizando algo, para finalmente enfocar su vista y levantarse a separar a los dos peleoneros, como mandaba la rutina. Mikasa era seria, callada y reservada, con un gran amor por su hermano, y gracias a ello, sabía bien lo que pasaba en su entorno, al igual que él.

Pero mejor no hablar, las palabras a veces entorpecen el futuro, era mejor esperar.

.

.

-supe lo que le pasó a Arlelt, ¿lo fuiste a ver?

-sí, fui a la enfermería a ver como estaba

Bebió un sorbo de agua y siguió comiendo, hoy el menú era una lasaña de verduras, y no era por ser soberbio, pero le había quedado exquisita, por lo que saboreaba cada trozo lentamente antes de injerirlo, no como su acompañante.

-te sacare otro trozo

Hanji se levantó de la mesa con el plato en la mano para volver con un trozo de lasaña nuevo y humeante en la vajilla.

-¿y que paso con Eren? Supe que Petra había castigado muy duramente a Weber, hasta le grito y esa mujer no levanta la voz nunca, si fueras hetero te la presentaría

-¿quieres dejar de hablar estupideces?- gruño mirándola con las cejas arrugadas- y tragar antes de hablar. No, mejor no hables.

Hanji le sacó la lengua de forma infantil y le ignoró olímpicamente.

-¿y? ¿Cómo castigaste a Eren? Lo traerás a limpiar tu departamento- le apunto con el tenedor mientras entrecerraba los ojos- o harás que limpie toda la escuela, o que limpie tu auto. ¡no se! Pero tiene que limpiar algo ¿no?- aquello le causo gracia, si fuera en otra situación, Hanji tendría toda la razón.

-no- contestó limpiándose la comisura de la boca con la servilleta- le pasé un libro para leer.

-¿un libro? ¿por qué?- al parecer si llamo la atención de Hanji, ya que hasta dejo el tenedor sobre el plato.

-el mocoso es un flojo, pero no tonto- dijo cortando un trozo- y como su profesor debo ayudarlo.

-¡quién diría que tendrías madera de profesor! Eres todo un docente-evitó la mano de la mujer que de seguro quería pellizcarle las mejillas- ¡ah! Y también supe de tu ascenso, ¡felicidades!- Corporal soltó una risa seca.

-¿ascenso? Es sólo más carga académica

-pero aun así lo acéptate

-es más dinero

-sé que hay algún trasfondo docente, si no fuera así, no serias mi Corporal

-¿y cuando he sido tuyo bruja?

-todas las noches en mis sueños- Rivaille la miro de hito en hito para finalmente gruñir y alejar el asqueado el plato con lo que quedaba de su cena. Genial, ahora por culpa de ella tendría cierta imagen mental grabada en la cabeza que le impediría dormir bien.

Debía cambiar de amigos.

.

.

Eren dejó la bandeja con los restos del almuerzo sobre la mesa de limpieza y se dio vuelta a mirar a Armin.

-¿Qué el profesor Moses se retiró?

-si, al parecer la lesión que se hizo en vacaciones en el brazo le está pasando la cuenta- dijo el rubio a su lado, por el otro iba Mikasa- así que presento una licencia.

-¿pidió licencia o se retiró?

-pidió licencia, pero en hechos va a estar todo el año fuera, por la operación y recuperación

-vaya, que lastima, era un buen profesor- Eren torció el gesto, el profesor Moses era el docente a cargo del electivo humanista de la preparatoria, les enseñaba lenguaje, historia, educación cívica, estudios de la realidad nacional; todo lo necesario para que los alumnos que eligieran alguna carrera humanista tuvieran las armas para enfrentarse a la competencia en la universidad.

-sí, él me estaba enseñando sobre el código penal- Armin deseaba ingresar a la carrera de derecho en la universidad de Sina, la más prestigiosa en dicha área.

-ahora tendrán que buscar y estudiar por su cuenta- Mikasa, a diferencia de él y Armin, estaba en el electivo científico, subdivisión química-biología, ella deseaba ingresar a la carrera de química y farmacia, aunque nunca había demostrado algún interés en específico por alguna universidad.

-yo podría, pero Eren….

-cierto….

Sintió como ambos le quedaban mirando fijamente, con una mirada entre reproche y pena, y es que a diferencia de su amigo y de su hermana, él no tenía idea de qué iba a ser después de salir de la preparatoria.

-¡ya déjense eso!- tomo del brazo a Armin y le dio un beso rápido a Mikasa en la mejilla- nos vemos a la salida

Sí, huyó como un cobarde, no quería que de nuevo le bombardearan con preguntas de qué hacer con su vida, el resto de su vida, todos los días; pensar eso era agobiador. Por ello, aplicó la norma romana, "divide y vencerás".

Se sentó con Armin al final de la mesa, como de los tres grupos que conformaban su generación eran pocos alumnos que tomaban las áreas humanistas, en vez de tener una sola sala con varias sillas, ocupaban una donde sólo había una mesa, larga y ovalada que abarcaba toda la longitud de la sala, como las que ocupan en las reuniones. Aquello ayudaba bastante al desarrollo en clases.

Estaba ahí conversando con sus demás compañeros, e intercambiando una y que otra mirada con Mina, de todas las mujeres que estaban ahí sólo ella era de su grupo, y en ese momento estaba hablando con su amiga del grupo A, Hitch, una rubia bastante desagradable.

En eso la puerta se abrió de un golpe, todos se giraron para ver quién iba a ser su nuevo profesor, y quedo sorprendido cuando la pequeña, pero imponente figura de Rivaille ingreso a la sala. Este alzó la ceja mirando el grupo de diecisiete chicos que estaban sentados.

-¿diecisiete?- dijo caminando hasta la punta de la mesa- cuando acabe el semestre quedaran la mitad.

Bueno, aquello sí que hizo que la mayoría se mirara con temor, pero para él, aquello le resultó gracioso, era increíble el poder que tenía su profesor para intimidar al resto de las personas, inclusive a quienes eran el doble de altos o anchos. Era como ver a un gato mandando a una jauría de pastores alemanes.

Rivaille estaba más distendido que en las clases normales, como si se sintiera a gusto enseñando a número menor de estudiantes, y con temáticas más libres que las que puede impartir en la sala de clases, donde la planilla manda.

Sin embargo, quedo en vergüenza cuando de todos sus compañeros, él era el único que no sabía qué estudiar. Vio como Rivaille le miraba intrigado, y trataba de preguntarle sobre algún área de interés en específico, cosa que tampoco tenía.

Finalmente, cuando acabo la clase, veinte minutos antes de que tocara el timbre, no se sorprendió cuando el profesor le ordenó que se quedara en la sala con él.

-¿de verdad no tienes idea de qué quieres estudiar?

El tono incrédulo de Rivaille fue un duro golpe a su autoestima, peor que cuando Mikasa dejaba regado sobre el comedor las mallas de carrera, o cuando su madre, en un tono dulce y acariciando su cabeza, le decía que se tomara el tiempo que quisiera para decidir que mientras tanto ella lo iba a cuidar. O peor aun cuando su padre le plantaba de frente sus libros de medicina.

No, esto fue peor.

-claro que tengo ideas, sólo que aún no me decido por cual- mintió tratando de defenderse y salir airoso de la situación.

- estas mintiendo- espetó Rivaille, con aquella mirada dura y fría

-yo…yo..- se le enrojeció el rostro de vergüenza, "_mierda_"

-no te estoy retando- aclaro Corporal, mirándole seriamente- sólo que es preocupante que un alumno que se gradúa este año no tiene ni la más mínima idea de qué estudiar y hacer con su vida.

-es sólo que aún no encuentro algo que me llame la atención- se dejó caer pesadamente en una silla, con la espalda curva, totalmente derrotado- digo, lo que elija será lo que haré por el resto de mi vida, ¿y si elijo mal? Y después soy de esos tipos amargados que odian su vida y llegan a su casa a beber. Yo no quiero eso para mí.

Al fin había botado la gran angustia que llevaba en su pecho desde hace un año, cuando representantes de carreras y universidades les habían dado folletos y charlas sobre la vida universitaria. Había quedado casi con catarsis cuando vio que ya todos sabían qué hacer.

-pues tendremos que descubrirlo este año- Rivaille saco de su maletín un cuaderno y lápiz, anoto algo, y después rajo la hoja entregándosela- esta es la página de todas las universidades del país, quiero que investigues cada una de ella y que extraigas las mallas de todas las carreras que te llamen la atención, ¿entendido?

-sí señor- guardó con entusiasmo el papel en el bolsillo del pantalón, pasó a sacar su celular y chequear la hora, ya todos habían salido hace unos diez minutos, ni había escuchado el timbre- eh… ya me tengo que ir, señor.

-te espera una chica- no supo se era una pregunta o una afirmación, pero no quiso averiguar qué era.

-si señor- vio como Rivaille giraba los ojos- mi hermana, le prometí que la acompañaría al centro.

-¿hermana?- preguntó curioso Rivaille, que él supiera no había otro Jaguer en la preparatoria.

-así es, Mikasa- dijo, cuando vio la mirada dudosa que le daba el profesor, aclaró:- Mikasa Ackerman, es mi hermana.

-el que sea tu mejor amiga no la convierte en tu hermana- le dijo mirándole ceñudo, Eren negó con la cabeza, sonriendo.

-no es así, es mi hermana, es adoptada- volvió a ver la hora, Mikasa le iba a matar- es una larga historia, otro día se la cuento, pero si no me voy ahora Mikasa me matará- tomó apresuradamente la mochila y se echó a correr- ¡nos vemos señor!

.

.

Rivaille entró a la tienda y se sentó en la mesa de siempre, al fondo en la esquina, una de esas tantas mesas que estaban pegadas al ventanal y daban una vista privilegiada hacia el centro de la ciudad. Le gustaba, la altura de un tercer piso le favorecía el poder perderse en la vista sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Pidió lo de siempre: un café cortado doble sin azúcar y una tartaleta de arándanos. Siempre le atendía la misma camarera un tanto rellenita, con los pómulos bien redondeados dando el aire de ser un muffins, que siempre volvía para confirmar si quería una tartaleta o un cheescake, sin reconocerlo a pesar de estar yendo por casi dos años.

Mejor así.

El anonimato es sublime.

Por ello mismo elegía sentarse en esa esquina, junto a una planta decorativa que tapaba la mitad de pequeño cuerpo.

Sacó de su bolsillo una libreta con un lápiz negra, la dejó en la mesa, y aun lado de ella, puso su celular. Esperó a que la mesera regordeta le dejara su orden en la mesa y pidió cancelar inmediatamente, aborrecía tener que esperar todo el trámite para pagar cuando ya había terminado y lo único que deseaba era irse.

Guardó su billetera en el bolsillo de su chaqueta gruesa y le dio un primer sorbo a su café. Afuera el día estaba nublado, helado, melancólico. Le encantaban esos días. Miró hacia la entrada de la tienda, por afuera el pasillo estaba repleto. Era obvio, el mal de Shiganshina se llenaba los fines de semana.

Ignorando la multitud que paseaba por el edificio, se concentró en ver a las pequeñas figuras de las personas que transitaban por las calles.

Abrió su libreta y se puso escribir. Media hora después tenía una docena de páginas escritas, con la mitad de las oraciones tachadas, y un cuarto tenían adornos en las esquinas. Suspiró enojado.

Le molestaba no poder escribir.

Arrugó el ceño, arrojó el lápiz sobre la libreta, y apoyando el mentón sobre la palma de su mano. De reojo vio que en la calle un hombre rubio paseaba junto a una mujer y dos pequeños niños. Erwin terminaría así, con una familia, feliz y con su futuro marcado, mientras que él seguiría yendo todos los domingos al café.

No es que le extrañara, ni tampoco que le doliera la traición que significo averiguar de golpe que el hombre paralelamente tenía otra pareja y que se casaría con ella, extrañaba más bien la compañía. Él no era un hombre muy sociable, y hasta pasaba por antisocial, pero era humano, le gustaba pasar tiempo a solas, pero a su vez le gustaba sentir el calor humano de vez en cuando.

Mientras miraba por el ventanal el paisaje nublado, desde el otro ventanal unos ojos no se despegaban de su figura.

Eren observaba como Rivaille suspiraba con cierta irritación, en el mentón apoyado en el puño, y con la vista vagando hacia afuera en algún punto indeterminado que los ojos generalmente fríos y afilados, adquirían un tinte nostálgico.

Por su mente pasó la idea de entrar y sentarse junto a él, conversar y esperar a que le mirara con su típica mirada de superioridad que siempre le recodaba que él era el mocoso vago de la clase, que rara vez prestaba atención. Pero no lo hizo.

Pudiera ser que, increíblemente, estuviera tomándole un gran aprecio a aquel hombre amargado, que con el pasar de las semanas su admiración por él, y la estima, crecía. Pero debía recordar que aquel hombre era su profesor, y él, su estudiante, y las relaciones de amistad no podían entrar a aquel ámbito, era inverosímil.

Después de todo, que un profesor con un alumno se hicieran amigos era hasta casi ridículo, habían muchas cosas de por medio que obstaculizaban aquello.

-¡aquí estas!- unos brazos se enrollaron alrededor del suyo y el mentón de Mina se apoyó en uno de sus hombros- no te podía encontrar.

-perdón, me distraje viendo las tiendas- se rascó la cabeza un poco avergonzado, la chica rio entretenida.

-pero qué despistado- le dijo canturreando.

-lo siento- le sonrió a la chica y entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella- ¿vamos?

-sí, la película ya va a empezar

Se dejó guiar por Mina hacia el cine, pero antes de que ya no pudiera verlo, le dio una última mirada a aquel hombre taciturno.

.

.

Rivaille dejó la taza de café sobre el escritorio y alzó la mirada al chico castaño sentado frente a él.

-¿está bien?- le preguntó Jeaguer, dubitativo, acariciando nerviosamente las páginas del libro que reposaba sobre sus piernas. Corporal se cruzó de brazos.

-bastante aceptable- declaró la cara del mocoso se iluminó de felicidad y orgullo- no pongas esa cara, no es para tanto.

Observó como el rostro ajeno se sonrojaba y bajaba la cabeza tratando de ocultar la cara tras el flequillo.

-tienes capacidades- continuo, Eren elevó tímidamente la mirada- pero eres un vago, debes aplicarte más, y por sobre todo, prestar atención en clases- la última frase salió impregnada con todo el veneno que podía dar. A Eren se le subió un escalofrió por la columna.

-lo siento, juro que no es mi intención- dijo totalmente abochornado.

-mientes- Rivaille vio como el color rojo en la cara del menor subía de tono. Eren bajo la cabeza, derrotado.

-bueno…. Puede que me aburra…un poco- confesó- ¡pero no es solo en su clase!- se apresuró a agregar- es que, no se me explico bien, pero mi mente comienza a vagar y dejo de prestar atención y sin darme cuenta me pierdo de lo que se está hablando en la clase- torció la boca en un gesto amargo- y cuando trato de volver a prestar atención simplemente no entiendo y pues… yo…comienzo a….

- a ligar- termino la frase Rivaille, Eren levanto la cabeza un tanto escandalizado, negando fervientemente con la cabeza, pero ante la mirada de Rivaille volvió a bajar la cabeza sumisamente- mira, Eren, no me interesa lo que hagas fuera de clases, ni tu vida íntima, pero en mi clase se presta atención.

-sí, pero yo…

-ni una mierda- le cortó, Eren quedo sorprendido por el lenguaje utilizado por Rivaille- si te pierdes trata de ponerte al día o yo lo haré por ti, y créeme, no será agradable. Si lo dudas, pregúntale a la profesora Hanji.

Sudó frio, no creía que fuera necesario preguntarle a la profesora Zoe, algo en su ser sabía que era real la amenaza.

-sí, señor

Se quedaron un rato en silencio, Rivaille comenzó a ordenar sus cosas en el maletín con tranquilidad mientras que Eren seguía acariciando las páginas del libro.

-te felicito por tu prueba.

-¿eh?

-fuiste uno de los puntajes más altos- sonrió, era cierto, hace unos días el hombre les había entregado la nota de su primera prueba y le había ido muy bien a pesar de lo complicado que había sido, casi había alcanzado a Armin en la nota, y aquello era mucho que decir.

-estudie todo lo que repasamos- dijo orgulloso, Rivaille asintió.

-si necesitas ayuda para la segunda házmelo saber- se levantó de su silla y Eren hizo lo mismo- nos vemos el lunes.

-nos vemos, profesor- dio una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza a lo que Rivaille respondió.

-acuérdate de lo que dije- dijo antes de cruzar la puerta- si te pillo desprevenido o desatento te lo hare pagar.

-sí… señor- sonrió nervioso. Contuvo la respiración hasta el hombre abandono la sala. Debía comenzar a prestar más atención en clases, era una promesa.

.

.

Su mirada vagaba una y otra vez entre la pizarra y su libro, arrugo el ceño, se había perdido nuevamente. Frente a la clase Rivaille leía algo en voz alto, si mal no recordaba estaban hablando sobre los juicios de Nuremberg, entonces ¿por qué ahora estaban hablando sobre cuba?

Se mordió el labio nervioso, miro lo mas disimuladamente posible los apuntes de Mikasa, su hermana le miró alzando una ceja, pero movió su cuaderno hacia su lado para que pudiera ver lo que había anotado.

¿Guerra fría?

¿súper potencias?

¿crisis de los misiles?

No entendía nada.

Bufo molesto. Le estaba costando volver a agarrar el hilo de la clase. Depositó su lápiz sobre el libro y trato de entender lo que decía el profesor.

Fue un total fracaso.

¿Por qué su maldita mente tenía que vagar en estupideces? Bueno no eran estupideces como decían todos, sólo que le gustaba imaginarse… pues… digamos que situaciones triple X.

¡Malditos dioses! ¿por qué lo habían hecho tan caliente?

Comenzó a mirar alrededor, todos prestaban atención, algunos anotaban hasta las pausas del profesor, como Armin, y otros disimuladamente grababan la clase como Conny que escondía la grabadora dentro del estuche.

Siguió vagando la mirada. ¡Vaya! Ymir se había puesto labial hoy, de seguro asesorada por Krista. Annie anotaba con la misma cara de amargada que siempre tenía en las materias que no le gustaba, y atrás de ella Reiner escuchaba atentamente todo lo que decía el profesor, cabeceando afirmativamente de vez en cuando.

Suspiró abatido. Nadie estaba como él.

Fue en ese momento en que su mirada paso por sobre el pupitre de Mina, y casi por magia, la chica alzó la mirada, haciendo que ambas se toparan. La chica le sonrió levemente antes de volver a su cuaderno.

La quedó mirando unos segundos antes de tomar nuevamente el lápiz y arrancar silenciosamente un trozo de papel de su cuaderno.

_"Te ves hermosa hoy"_

Escribió en el papel. Le dio una mirada a Rivaille, éste seguía leyendo en voz alta con la vista fija en el libro que tenía en las manos, y sin quitarle la vista de encima, arrugó el papel hasta hacerlo una bolita pequeña.

Eren arrojó la bolita de papel delicadamente para que cayera sobre el pupitre de Mina, la pelinegra lo tomó, la desdobló y leyó lo que decía.

Mina giró la cabeza sutilmente hacia él y le sonrió con coquetería, Eren le cerró un ojo en respuesta y como consecuencia tuvo un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de la chica que giro la cabeza avergonzada.

Vio como Mina tomaba el lápiz y escribía en el mismo papelito que le había arrojado. Con cuidado de no ser vista por el profesor Rivaille que estaba mirando al pizarrón, le arrojó el papelito, al cual le agarró en el aire.

"_Gracias, me arreglé especialmente para ti_"

Sonrió encantado. Le dio una sonrisa deslumbrante a la chica quien le miraba con una pequeña sonrisa. Pero de repente todo cambio.

La sonrisa de Mina se comenzó a transformar hasta ser una de pánico y abrió los ojos con Horros mirando algo que estaba junto a él, fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta de la sombra que se alzaba sobre su pupitre.

Su corazón se detuvo y su sangre se convirtió en hielo. No necesitaba alzar la mirada para saber de quién era la sombra. Tenía miedo, no, aquella palabra era muy suave, sentía pánico mezclado con una sensación de estar justo frente a su verdugo.

Alzo la mirada temeroso, y fue ahí, cuando se dio cuenta que las amenazas de Rivaille se las tuvo que haber tomado más enserio. Aquellos ojos oliva estaban oscuros, más oscuros que la propia noche, y cargados del más profundo desprecio y odio a tal grado que si hubiera podido, habría muerto con tan sólo una mirada.

-el sábado- fue todo lo que dijo, tomando de su banco el papel que había intercambiado con Mina.

Al ver la espalda alejarse de su pupitre fue como el detonante para que su corazón volviera a bombear y su sangre a fluir. Su mente comenzó a hacer conexiones nuevamente y se dio cuenta de que estaba jodido, muy jodido.

Había marcado su sentencia de muerte.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Otro miércoles, otro capítulo ¿que les pareció? sí lo sé, no muy emocionante, es mas un capitulo de transición pero dejé lista la sentencia de Eren, por, como él mismo dijo, caliente._

_Como siempre, espero que les haya gustado, y no sean impacientes, que ya vendrá el romance, por así decirlo, bueno no romance en sí, pero comenzaran a darse cuenta de para donde va la micro nuestros protagonistas._

_¡Nos vemos el próximo miércoles!_


	5. Malas Noticias

**Malas noticias**

Sé que habrán esperado un nuevo capítulo, pero lo cierto es que no he tenido el tiempo ni las ganas. La madrugada del lunes me ocurrió algo malo, en estos mismos momentos estoy de luto, y no he podido sobrellevarlo bien, no he asistido a la universidad, con suerte he comido, y entenderán que los ánimos de escribir están por el suelo, aunque de igual forma he escrito, pero nada como para completar un capitulo nuevo.

Mañana me iré a la casa de mis padres y espero que el ambiente familiar me ayude. Haré todo lo posible por subir el capitulo éste fin de semana.

De verdad lo siento, pero a veces hay cosas que simplemente están fuera de nuestro control.


End file.
